No More Nightmares
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Post ROTG2 one shot. Sapphire has just defeated Pitch, become the Guardian of Equality and now has a new home. But the battle against Pitch is still fresh in her mind-especially the moment she nearly lost a certain winter spirit. Can the said winter spirit help our water spirit move on and forgive herself? Rated T for some mild scares and stuff.


**Hi everyone! Now for all my fellow ROTG fans, this is a little 'I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything ROTG related in a long, LONG time" gift. I actually have a lot of ideas planned for expanding my ROTG2 story collections.**

**I've got an idea for a bunch of one-shots that I'm going to put into a collection called "Ice Water" as well as a second version of my HTTYD-ROTG crossover, that happens after HTTYD2.**

**I've got a lot of plans, just not enough time :( So in the meantime, enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>No More Nightmares<strong>

When they all returned to the Palace of Beginnings, the Guardians immediately threw a huge party in honor of Sapphire and her victory over Pitch. Sapphire, not really used to getting a lot of attention, mostly kept to herself as the others celebrated. All of the elves and Yetis were there along with all of Tooth's Mini Fairies and all the other fantastical creatures dwelling in Mother Nature and Father Time's small kingdom. Sapphire stayed in the background as she watched everyone have a good time. Honestly, she was still reeling from the shock of it all.

Especially the intense shock she had felt when…

"Hey, Sapphire!" a cheery voice snapped Sapphire out of her brooding. Looking straight ahead, Sapphire saw Jack flying over to her. "Hey, Jack." Sapphire smiled at the winter spirit. "What're you doing here all by yourself? This party's for you." Jack said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I'm just not really the party animal type. Unlike some…" Sapphire said knowingly, motioning to Jack to look behind at Bunny, who was now challenging Sandy to an eggnog drinking contest.

"Party animal…" Jack chuckled in amusement. Sapphire smiled, but then noticed that Jack's hoodie had a small tear in it. Confused, she reached out and placed her hand on Jack's chest. The winter spirit suddenly stiffened and took a step back, covering the tear with his hand. That's when Sapphire remembered that…Jack had been stabbed there in the chest by Pitch…when it should have been _her_.

"I-I kind of need to go get some air. I'll see you later…" Sapphire said quickly and left, leaving a somewhat puzzled Jack behind.

The party lasted long into the night before Sandy gave everyone the sign to retire for the night. Sapphire was found outside in the Seasonal Gardens and brought back to the Palace where she was immediately told by Mother Nature and Father Time that from now on, she would live in the Palace of Beginnings. At first, the young water spirit was unsure whether she rightfully belonged in the Palace but once Marina, her trusty swan friend, and Millennium, Father Time's Whiskered Screech, persuaded her, Sapphire readily accepted.

With the party now over, Sapphire went to the same room she had slept in during her first night at the Palace. She'd been through a whole lot in just a short span of days and she was more than ready to get some much-needed rest.

Little did the Guardian of Equality know that some dark thoughts she had kept under lock and key were about to give her nightmares the minute she fell asleep…

Jack wasn't sure what woke him up first-the thunder, the rain, or Sapphire's wails. Springing out of bed, the Guardian of Fun left his room and ran down the Palace's halls. Soon he found Sapphire's room and, without hesitating, entered.

'"Jack! Jack! Wake up, please! You gotta wake up!" _Sapphire screamed as she shook the winter's spirit's lifeless body. Nothing she tried worked. Jack remained a cold corpse, as cold as ice…_

_Sobbing, Sapphire hugged Jack's body close to her chest…only to see it slowly crumbling into black sand. _"No…no…no…" _the water spirit whispered fearfully as Jack's body became a pile of black nightmare sand and voices began to whisper to her from the shadows._

"_Your fault…"_

"_He's dead because of you…"_

"_Stupid, weak girl can't even protect her little boyfriend…"_

"_Pathetic, worthless, useless, unworthy…"_

"_It's all your fault…It's all your fault…"_

_Sapphire felt her tears steadily dripping down her face as she desperately tried to ignore all the cruel words the voices were telling her. Hugging her knees close to her chest, Sapphire continued to cry. Suddenly the pile of black sand that had once been Jack morphed into Pitch. Sapphire gasped in fear and tried to scoot away but her fear had rendered her immobile._

"Don't worry…You'll be with Jack soon enough." _The Boogeyman smiled wickedly at her as his dark gold eyes flashed._

_Sapphire suddenly screamed as a sharp jolt of pain suddenly pulsated in her chest. Looking down, she saw the Forbidden Dagger sticking out of her chest. But instead of being red in color, black blood was oozing out of her! The poor girl screamed in pain as she continued to bleed out. Finally she curled into a ball in her own blood, waiting for the sweet lure of Death to come take her away…_

_The last thing Sapphire heard, aside from Pitch's victorious laugh, was a boy's voice calling her name before she succumbed to the darkness…_'

"Sap…re…"

"Saph…e"

"Sapphire!"

"SAPPHIRE!"

She could feel someone shaking her shoulder. Bolting upright from bed and still suffering from her nightmare daze, Sapphire automatically attacked her intruder with one of her hot water blasts!

"Gyyaahhh! Hot water! Hot water!" the intruder yelled and was pushed back a couple of feet away from the water spirit. That's when Sapphire realized that the intruder was Jack.

"Oh my gosh! Jack, are you okay?!" Sapphire exclaimed as she got out of bed to rush to the Guardian of Fun's aid. Jack coughed as he shook the water out of his hair, sitting in a small puddle of water that was now slowly turning into ice. "I'm fine. Just a little wet, that's all…" he mumbled as Sapphire helped him up.

Sapphire quickly got her staff and waved it in a circle. Water dripping off of Jack and his clothes immediately flowed into the staff's aquamarine.

"Wow…when'd you learn how to do that?" Jack asked in awe. "A couple of hours ago, I guess…" Sapphire said quietly. Suddenly, lightning flashed and a loud clap of thunder rang out! Yelping, Sapphire immediately clung onto Jack as if her life depended on it. Jack was slightly stunned, but gently hugged her.

"It's okay…It's okay, Sapphire…I'm here…" he whispered as he gently rocked the girl back and forth in his arms. That's when he noticed the tear stains on Sapphire's face. The poor girl looked like she had a really terrifying nightmare…

"Let's get you back into bed…" Jack said gently as he led Sapphire back to her bed and tucked her in. "You knew that I was having a bad dream, weren't you?" Sapphire asked quietly. Jack shrugged. "Well, I heard you screaming and the storm was raging outside the Palace. I got pretty freaked out so I came to check on you…and I found you in bed, crying and screaming." He replied softly.

Sapphire nodded before averting her gaze at Jack.

"It should've been me…" she mumbled, turning herself away from Jack. "What was that?" Jack inquired, confused. Suddenly Sapphire's shoulders began to shake and the rain outside came down harder. Jack knew that Sapphire wasn't okay and decided that it was best he stayed with her.

Carefully climbing into Sapphire's bed, Jack gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sapphire turned in bed to see Jack lying next to her, a worried look on his face. "Saph, what's wrong? You can tell me…" Jack said gently, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. Finally Sapphire couldn't take it anymore and began to sob.

"Jack, i-it was so awful! Y-you were d-d-dead in my arms and y-you su-suddenly turned into black sand! And all these voices were t-telling me th-that it was all my fault. Then all of a sudden Pitch rose from the sand a-and th-then I-I was stabbed in the chest by his Forbidden Dagger!" Sapphire managed to choke out before burying her face in Jack's chest saying, "I deserve to die, Jack. That dagger was supposed to kill _me_…"

Suddenly Jack gently pushed her away. Holding Sapphire's face in his hands, Jack looked at the Guardian of Equality with grave eyes.

"Sapphire, don't ever say that you deserve to die ever again! If you died…what would happen to your family? They'll be crushed for sure! As well as North and all the others…And Saph…if you died I-I don't know what I'll do…I'll lose the will to live…Sapphire, don't ever say that you deserve to die…you don't deserve that, okay?" he said firmly, his voice cracking as tears began to slip out of his icy blue eyes.

Sapphire's watery blue eyes gazed at Jack's face as small tears flowed down and turned into small ice chips. Finally, Sapphire stifled her sobs and nodded.

"I was just so scared…I mean, you were _dead_, Jack. You didn't have a pulse, a heartbeat and you weren't breathing…It scared me so much…" Sapphire whispered as the two of them just lay in bed, waiting for the storm she had caused to calm down. "Well I'm alive now. So there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, Sapphire. I'm alive and I'm here…" Jack said softly as he gently brushed the girl's long blue hair back.

Sapphire then saw the tear in Jack's hoddie and was once again curious. "D-do you have a scar there? From where Pitch…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Jack looked a bit hesitant at first, but nodded.

"…_Show me_." Sapphire suddenly said. Jack looked at her, unsure. "You sure you want to? I-I mean, what if it'll…" he began to say before Sapphire once again insisted. "I want to see it, Jack. Please…_show it to me_." The water spirit said to him.

Jack slowly raised his arms up, giving Sapphire the signal to pull his hoodie up. Slowly Sapphire pulled the hem of the winter Guardian's jacket up. She had to admit, she had wanted to see Jack's torso ever since their little beach outing in Florida and wondered if he was just as skinny as he looked like. Much to her surprise, Jack was in pretty good shape. His body was lean and wiry, but he had an adorable, almost visible six-pack and a pretty decent amount of muscle.

Then her gaze locked on Jack's chest-where the scar was.

Sapphire's heart clenched painfully at the sight. It wasn't a huge battle scar. But it was a thin dark line of a newly healed wound on Jack's chest, right where his heart was situated and a grim reminder to her of how she had almost lost him…

"Oh, Jack…I'm so sorry…" Sapphire whispered, fresh tears streaming down her face. Jack gently cupped her face in his hand. "It doesn't hurt…And you know what, Saph? The scar's a reminder to me of how much I love you. If I have to die a thousand times, get a thousand more scars…if it means that you'll be safe, I'll do it all over again in a heartbeat." He whispered.

Sapphire stopped crying and looked at him. "You mean that?" she whimpered. To answer her, Jack pressed his lips to hers. Sapphire felt herself melt as she embraced Jack, their kiss becoming more passionate. Jack then pulled his lips away from Sapphire's before putting them on her neck, trailing butterfly kisses up and down as he held her in his arms.

"J-Jack…" Sapphire moaned as she felt Jack nibble at her pulse point, leaving a mark. "I love you, Sapphire…I'll always love you…" Jack whispered to her as he continued to give the water spirit sweet, gentle kisses. Sapphire figured that it was her turn to give Jack her love and, suddenly, grabbed hold of the winter spirit and flipped him over so she was on top.

"S-Sapphire…?" Jack mumbled as the young girl smiled in a manner that he could only describe as _seductive_.

"Mmmm…" Sapphire then proceeded to kiss Jack along his neck, maneuvering up to his jawline. "I don't think I'll have any more nightmares…" she murmured into Jack's ear, sucking on his earlobe. Jack could've said, "That's good." But groaned in pleasure instead as his girlfriend continued to kiss him, mostly on his chest scar.

Their make out session continued long after the storm outside the Palace of Beginnings had abated. After ending it with a long, passionate kiss, Jack and Sapphire cuddled up together in the bed. Sapphire giggled softly as she pressed her cheek to Jack's chest. The steady sounds of the winter Guardian's heartbeat soothed her into peaceful sleep. Jack smiled as he looked down at the sleeping water spirit and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll always love you, Sapphire…Sweet dreams…" he whispered, softly kissing her forehead before falling asleep as well.

It was needless to say that, from that night on, Sapphire never had any nightmares ever again.

**I'll admit, it's not my best work. I'll try harder to make my stories more interesting. So until then, keep calm and freeze on (Jack Frost reference there ;))**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
